Durotrigia
General Information Druidist|culture = Briton (Celtic) (2–54) |tech_group = Barbarian (until 536) Western (since 536) |government = Tribe (until 410) Monarchy (since 410) |rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 6|capital = Dorset (4499)|tag = DUR}} is a Druidist Briton tribe located in the Wessex area, Britain region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the barbarians will neighbor fellow Druidist countries ( west and east) and the waters of St. George's Channel north (Celtic Sea area of the North Atlantic region) and the English Channel south (English Channel area of the North Atlantic region. The culture of the tribe will change from Briton (Celtic) to Welsh (Celtic) at the start of the year 300, and will reform into a monarchy at the start of the year 410. will be annexed by Hellenic at the start of the year 55, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Decisions Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form Brittany * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Breton *** Primary Culture Briton ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Nantes (172), Mor-Bihan (171), Penn-ar-Bed (170), and Arvor (169) ** At Peace * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If country has Briton as it's primary culture then: *** Change Primary Culture to Breton *** Change capital to Arvor (169) *** Every owned province that is Briton changes to Breton culture Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 410) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Druid countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:European countries Category:Western Europe countries Category:Briton countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Tribes Category:Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)